tHe MoCkIngJaYs
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Cameron Morgan, CIA legacy and Katniss Everdeen, Hunger Games victor, nothing common, except the fact that both Panem and U.S.A need rebel leaders. Who better than Cammie and Katniss? Watch as these 2 girls settle their differences to unite the 12 districts and the spies, and working together to bring down the Circle and Snow
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Here it is, an idea I've had brewing inside my head for a bit. The Mockingjays. Cameron Morgan and Katniss Everdeen. They were chosen to be the Mockingjays and unite the spies and the districts in order to stop the Circle and President Snow. I'll shut up and get going**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story, plot, characters, or series ( I would have made Book 4 of Hunger Games and Book 6 of Gallagher Girls by now, wouldn't I?)**

**~Alex**

****Cammie POV

I was being led into a CIA facility room. By now I had broken at least 15 rules of Covert Operations. I didn't know where I was going. No exit strategies. Nothing, nothing except 4 guards flanking me. Finally, they stopped outside a door and I saw 5 strange faces looking at me. Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and Mom were with me. I had no idea who those people were until one of the men spoke "Hello, you must be the people from the Gallagher Academy?" he said. His voice made it sound like he didn't know what went on behind our walls. The deputy director of the CIA sat at the head of the table. "Hello, Rachel, Zachary, Macey, Elizabeth, Rebecca and Cameron" his gaze lingered on me before he spoke. "We brought you all here because of, as you know, President Snow and the Circle of Cavan have teamed up yo destroy 4 things: Miss Katniss Everdeen," he said, glancing at the girl with the dark hair and grey eyes, who looked skilled with a bow, which she was clutching in her hand, "Miss Cameron Morgan," at this he glanced at me, and frankly, I don't like having many people staring at me, "the 13 districts of Panem, and the rest of the United States"

"Then how come we're here?" said a male voice, which I recognized as Zach's voice, he was signaling toward himself, Bex, Liz and Macey. My mom was another story.

"To protect our new Mockingjays, which, as you might have guessed, must be Cameron and Katniss, as they're the hearts of our rebellion" he said, glancing at us both.

The first man spoke up "We should to propos with our message toward the Capitol and the Circle, but I don't know if we can get it all into their television system"

The deputy director spoke up "That, we can easily do, with our eyes closed. How, you're asking? Well, we're spies."

I saw Katniss's eyes open in fear, and the boy with the blue eyes on one side of her looked like he was going to need to be knocked out for a few hours, but the boy with the gray eyes on her other side, looked like he was a bit excited he was with spies, which would make killing Snow and Catherine Goode along with the Circle easier.

"About the propo, thought, Plutarch, we can't do that, because then the Circle and Snow would come full force toward Cammie and Katniss" said my mother's voice

**A/N Sorry it's short but it's all what I could come up with. Happy Martin Luther King Day**

**~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update! It's just I have like 10 other stories I gotta update and I was out of ideas! Major writer's block (and infinite homework)**

**Happy June (Really late, but whatever)**

**~Alex**

ZACH POV

So apparently the one who suggested the "propos" is Plutarch, which, Liz told me later, is the Head Gamemaker in the Hunger Games. I knew Katniss had been in them, and I knew she could be a good spy if she wanted to.

Headmistress Morgan continued "Plutarch, if we were to override the systems, which, like we said before, we could do in under 60 seconds, then the Circle, who somehow found out about our alliance-" she said, and I muttered under my breath "Mom", just as Bex said "Dr. Steve and Zach's Mom".

Mrs. Morgan nodded toward us and said "Exactly. Since we all know the CIA has an infinite number of moles and double agents, that have acces to both the Circle, and now President Snow, they can combine their power to try to kill Katniss and Cammie at the same time."

**Katniss POV**

What are these weirdos talking about? Double agents in the CIA...moles in the CIA and the Circle. I had no idea what the Circle was. So I turned to Plutarch and Haymitch, and demanded "What is the Circle?"

A girl with cocoa colored skin, and dark eyes said "Classified. You may be allied but that doesn't mean you have clearance"

"Rebecca" scolded the Headmistress. Rebecca shut up. The Headmistress took a deep breath before saying "Katniss, you see, the thing you have to understand is that the Circle of Cavan is not a myth. Although it may seem like it. Let me explain. Originally, there was only Ioseph Cavan-" she was cut off by a man with blond hair and gorgeous green eyes, who said "That I have the unfortunate luck of being a descendant of" he looked at me, then looked at the girl who I supposed was Cameron.

She had dirty blond hair and pale green eyes...like if Seam eyes suddenly became light, pale green. It was a pretty color, and she was pretty, even though she looked totally ordinary. If anyone looked at her, heck if _I _looked at her, I wouldn't know she was being chased by a psycho terrorist organization.

I sighed. At least she was in the same place as me, except her face isn't the most wanted in the country. But she _does_ look familiar. Then something snapped in my mind.

About a year ago, there was a terrorist attack and two girls were nearly kidnapped. Macey McHenry, which closely resembled one of the girls sitting at the table, with her black hair and blue eyes, _and Cameron Morgan_.

That was the name of the girl in front of me. Huh, so they weren't kidnapping Macey...they were kidnapping Cameron.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ioseph Cavan was a powerful man who allied himself with close friends to become the Circle of Cavan, and he attempted to kill Abraham Lincoln, although he failed, and was never discovered, because Gillian Gallagher stopped him. That is who the founder of our school was named for. So what did Gilly do? She went to work..." Headmistress Morgan finished, then glanced at first me, then Cameron

Who were these people? Could I ever trust them? I saw Cameron glanced at me and I saw doubt in her eyes too...

**A/N I wanted to end it here, but I'm like...I feel guilty so I will make it much longer...**

**CAMMIE POV**

TIME SKIP: KATNISS & CAMMIE MEET UP AT NIGHT

Katniss glanced at me. "Look-" she started, and we both said at the same time "I don't know if I can trust you"

Katniss blinked, but I didn't do anything. Instead I turned my eyes to the cold stone wall that was everywhere in District 13 "I'm being hunted for something I didn't even know about until last semester" I whispered.

Why was I telling this civilian girl everything about me? I guess being chased by a terrorist organization, killing someone, and finding where & why your father died and was buried makes you a sloppier spy.

And why. Never forget why this happened. I wouldn't be here, in District 13, being chased by the Circle, and now, President Snow, if I hadn't written those lines in my very first CoveOps report. I wouldn't have killed someone.

Then again, I wouldn't have many things I have now.

Like Zach. After the exchange, I probably would never have seen him again, unless I was being chased by the Circle, and he wanted to protect me.

I hated to admit it, but I don't know if I could still be _safe, _much less alive, if it wasn't for Zach.

I wouldn't have learned that a normal life isn't as good as it seems.

That sometimes need-to-know basis exists for a reason. Since there are things you can never unhear, no matter how much you want to, no matter how much it hurts you.

Yeah, I've had to do a lot, to know all this, to know that I should appreciate life.

And that life doesn't always have to be normal, to be safe. Like I've said before, I don't want a normal life. I'm ready and willing to settle for life. Period.

Katniss snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "I'm being chased because I tried to save Peeta's life"

We both looked at the ground.

This was really awkward

"You know, you _are_ in a place where everyone can hear you..." said a deep, male voice, and spy-training/military training or not, Katniss and I jumped.

**A/N Long chappie since I felt guilty, and i am out of my writers block and have like...A MILLION IDEAS for this story...who do you think is the mystery person? Or people?**


End file.
